


Domácí pohoda

by Patolozka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Czech, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, No Plot, domácí pohoda, just a silly teasing, povídka v češtině, tak něco
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29083119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patolozka/pseuds/Patolozka
Summary: Severus Snape nechce být vyrušován, nikdy, a zejména ne, když vaří lektvary. Takže zcela samozřejmě ho v tu chvíli nevyruší nikdo menší než Potter!
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Domácí pohoda

**Author's Note:**

> Poslední snarry jsem napsala před třemi lety a už v té době jsem nebyla co se psaní týče moc aktivní. Tohle je jen zkouška, něco vážně hloupého a úplně bez zápletky, ale vlastně jsem si to užila;-)

„Severusi?“

„Severusi, jsi tu?“

Ten hlas se rozléhal domem a Severus Snape, mistr lektvarů, toho času bradavický učitel a ředitel Bradavic, rovněž známý jako netopýr z podzemí nebo umaštěný bastard, zavrčel.

Byl právě uprostřed choulostivého procesu. Do lektvaru proti chrapotu se po čtyřech květech divizny mělo přidat třináct, ne dvanáct a rozhodně ne čtrnáct, zcela stejných kapek dýmějky, a on už začal s odpočítáváním a současně s mícháním proti směru hodinových ručiček. Byl to delikátní… proces.

A do toho Potter.

Co ten spratek zase zatraceně chce, a ještě k tomu uprostřed pracovní doby?!

„Severusi, no tak, Severusi!“

Severus dál upíral oči do kotlíku, počítal a míchal.

Devět. _Kap._ Deset. _Kap._

„Hej, kde tě mám?!“

Jedenáct. _Kap._ Dvanáct…

Dveře do lektvarové laboratoře se zprudka otevřely a Severus sebou cuknul.

„Severusi, co to tu…“

_Kap kap. Kap._

Severus měl obě dvě ruce plné, v jedné lahvičku, v druhé míchací tyčinku. Chyběly zlomky vteřiny, ve kterých se musel rozhodnout, co dělat. Odložit lahvičku a popadnout hůlku, nebo odhodit míchačku a popadnout hůlku?

Nakonec se rozhodl pro třetí možnost.

„K zemi,“ zakřičel a pak se i s lahvičkou a míchací tyčinkou skrčil pod stůl.

Místností se ozval zvuk výbuchu a deska stolu nad Severusovou hlavou se zatřásla.

A pak začalo všude kolem něj nezaměnitelné? _kap kap kap kapkapkapkap…_

_Zabije ho! Zabije ho, toho zatracenýho…!_

Ale až potom, co se ujistí, že není aktuálně pod drnem.

„Pottere, žiješ?“

Nic.

„Pottere!“ zavrčel hlasitěji a pak opatrně vykoukl zpod svého úkrytu. Kusy zlatavé břečky odkapávaly ze stropu a ostatně vlastně z veškerého nábytku v místnosti.

„Pottere!“

Přece ho nezachraňoval tolik let, jen aby ho pak sotva pár let po válce zase…

„Jmenuju se Harry,“ pronesl hlas trucovitě a pak zpoza jedné z odstavených skřínek vykoukla střapatá hlava.

V Severusovi vzkypěl hněv. „Jmenuješ se Harry zatracenej POTTER! Ale v tuhle chvíli by mi bylo zhola jedno, i kdyby se tvoje jméno tvářilo jako Plesninej Hovnivál, ty jeden malej nezodpovějdnej, paličatej…! Kolikrát ti mám krucinál opakovat, abys sem nechodil, když mám práci!“

Harry Potter, zachránce kouzelnického světa, Vyvolený, chlapec, který přežil tolikrát, až to bylo na hranici uvěřitelnosti, současný vedoucí oddělení pro mezinárodní kouzelnickou spolupráci a držitel prvního místa v soutěži, který z jeho bývalých žáků je největší spratek, našpulil pusu a v očích, za těmi jeho zpropadenými brýlemi, mu to zablýskalo.

„A kolikrát ti mám já říkat, že si sem máš dát cedulku, když vaříš něco podobnýho?!“ zakřičel nazpět.

Měřili se pohledy. Nepovedený lektvar proti chrapotu pomalu odkapával na podlahu a vytvářel lepivou hmotu.

Nakonec Severus obrátil oči v sloup a zhluboka se nadechl. „Zapomněl jsem.“

Harry zamrkal a pak sklopil oči. „Taky jsem zapomněl…“

„Chm. Tak pomůžeš mi to tu uklidit, nebo ne?“

Harry zvedl hlavu a při pohledu na Severusův rezignovaný výraz, se zazubil. „Já Plesnivej Hovnivál?“

„Ano, ty, Harry zatracený James Potter Plesnivej Hovnivál. Úklid jako připomínka starých časů.“

Harry se uchechtl a oba dva vyjmuli hůlky z rukávu. Když bylo po všem a místnost opět vypadala jako úctyhodná laboratoř a ne pohroma dávno za expirací, Harry přešel k Severusovi a obrátil k němu hlavu.

Ten se užuž chystal něco namítat, ale mladší muž se zvedl na špičky a se slovy: „Máš tu něco na nose…“ tu šmouhu setřel a pak ho na něj líbnul.

„Ty a ty tvé nápady, Pottere, tě jednou sežerou zaživa.“

„Hmmhmm,“ přisvědčil Harry, než mu dal ještě jednu pusu na tvář a pak ho chytil za ruce a začal ho odvádět pryč. „A chceš vědět, proč jsem doma dřív, nebo ne?“

Severus si odfrkl. „Ne.“

„Ne?“

„Samozřejmě, že ne, ale mám neblahé tušení, že se to stejně dozvím.“

„Hmmhmm.“ Harry se usmál a oba se usadili na pohovku.

A pak měl najednou Severus Snape, mistr lektvarů a držitel všech výše zmíněných titulů, klín plný Harryho Pottera, držitele ještě více, ovšem rovněž výše zmíněných titulů, a pak i plná ústa a jeho ruce všude, a vlastně přestalo záležet na tom, kolik má kdo z nich titulů, ať už byly zasloužené či ne.

„Tak moment,“ prohlásil Severus, když se jejich aktivity trochu uklidnily. „Proč jsi vlastně doma?“

Harry se s hlavou odloženou na hrudi svého manžela se uchechl. „Olympa a Hagrid nás zvou na křtiny své sedmé holčičky.“

„To už jich mají sedm?“ protáhl Severus zdánlivě nezúčastněným tónem.

Harry mu zabodl prst do hrudi tak silně, až to bolelo. „Víš moc dobře, že už jich mají sedm. U těch předchozích šesti jsme se střídali, kdo jim půjde za kmotra.“

„Protože Hagrid zřejmě nemá jiné přátele.“

„Ne, protože si nás, z nějakého neurčitého důvodu, prostě váží.“

„Teď jsi ale na řadě ty.“

„Ne, to tedy určitě… Vlastně máš pravdu. Primula je tvoje,“ přitakal Harry po chvilce sčítání. Primula byla první. Pak Brigitte. Charlotta. Lucie. Ester a Lidka.

„Jak se bude jmenovat?“

Harry pokrčil rameny. „To neříkal. Víš jak to má Hagrid s krbovým přenosem…“

Severus zabručel. „Ale když už budeme ve Francii a budeme zase muset vyplňovat všechna ta tvá nesmyslná lejstra ohledně zahraniční návštevy, vezmeme to přes Paříž.“

Harry se lišácky zazubil. „Hermiona mi už schválila mimořádné výdaje. A taky se vyjádřila, a teď cituji: ‚A dřív než za měsíc se nevracej, stejně Severusovi dloužíš výlet k výročí.‘“

„Chm, Ministerstvo už není, co bývalo…“ odfrkl si Severus a přitáhl si Harryho blíž.

„Jistěže ne, s Hermionou v čele to ani nejde. Je lepší, Severusi, je daleko lepší.“

„To se uvidí.“

„Hehe, to říkáš vždycky.“

„A taky mám pravdu.“

„Ne to ne- … ale… hmmm… víš s tou cedulkou – vážně ji nesmíš zapomínat dávat na kliku.“

„Tak tam nemáš chodit!“

„Tak se máš ozvat!“

„Pottere, já tě…!“

„Co? No tak co?“

„Až tady jednou najdou tvoje tělo, jak ho ohryzávají tlustočervi, tak to nebude moje vina.“

„Chyběl bych ti.“

„Ne.“

„Ale ano.“

„Ne.“

„Trošičku?“

„Možná…“

Ten rozhovor se nesl dál. Vlastně se v podobném duchu už nesl víc než deset let. Zhruba od doby, co ti dva přišli na to, že se vlastně nechtějí zabít, ne tak docela, a že někdy, alespoň co mohli soudit, mají na sobě až moc oblečení…

Ale co vám mám povídat, však to znáte sami. Protože něco podobného je vlastně ta nejlepší…

Domácí pohoda.

_Nebo ne?_


End file.
